A Rainy Evening
by NekoNoKitiKiti
Summary: Kotetsu stumbles upon something as he walks home in the rain... A cute little cat! But he isn't the only one faced with a soaked, fluffy animal. Short, Fluffy, Friendshipy Kotetsu and Bunny!


So, just a cute little short I wrote for a prompt we had at school; the prompt was 'show what a character would do if they were faced with lost luggage, tangled Christmas lights, or a rainy day, or a combination of the three', so I chose the rainy part. So yeah, just a cute little friendship fluff :3

* * *

It was raining. The sky was the beautiful gray that comes with rain, the kind that calms instead of inducing fear,the kind that makes a person feel safe instead of glum.

Kotetsu really didn't mind it; he was an optimistic person, and today was like any other sunny day to him, only a little more wet. Tigers, unlike most other cats, don't mind water, after all.

He was walking home from work, listening to the rain gently falling and thudding on his umbrella, when a sopping cat ran up to him. Ironically, it was an orange tabby, its stripes a dark brown, just like a tiger.

But, Kotetsu noticed, the poor thing looked starved. Well, it was friendly enough, he would just have to take it home...

* * *

Once the cat was feed and curled up in the corner of the L shaped couch, Kotetsu's phone rang out in a text alert- Bunny's text alert.

It was a picture, along with it a short, _Kotetsu, I'm not sure what to do. Help._

The picture was of a small, obviously wet, curly furred, blonde, and placed on a carpet background, bunny. Not the person, an actual bunny rabbit.

Kotetsu texted back.

_Dry it off and feed it._

A few minutes later, Bunny texted again.

_...It won't move to let me into my apartment..._

Kotetsu sighed.

_You can't pick it up and go into your apartment at the same time?_

_...I don't know how._

Kotetsu sighed again, this time loud enough to stir the cat on the couch.

_Hold on, I'll be there. I'm not even gonna ask why you can't pick up a baby rabbit._

* * *

Barnaby was obviously worried when Kotetsu arrived, and the yet to be named animal was shaking, most likely, Kotetsu guessed, because it was summer, and the inside of the building would be air conditioned, and the poor thing was still wet...

But how was the rabbit inside the building? Kotetsu didn't want to think about it, really; he already had to worry about why Bunny wouldn't pick up the rabbit...

Kotetsu slid a hand under the little fluffball and picked it up; when it was safely curled up against him, he stroked its ears.

'See, Bunny, it's so small, it was easy to pick up.'

Barnaby had already unlocked his door and the two had already walked inside, Kotetsu now looking down at the cute baby rabbit.

Kotetsu thought of something.

'Bunny, why didn't you just open the door and step around it?' Kotetsu settled on the lone chair and set the rabbit on his lap. Bunny walked into the room carrying a towel, which Kotetsu thought was probably just as fluffy as the little blonde thing he was holding; it was surprisingly tame, though he wasn't sure being so still was a good thing.

'Well, I didn't want it to run into my apartment and not be able to find it...' Kotetsu smiled; Bunny's faced was slightly flushed in embarrassment; it was the short moments like this that made Kotetsu glad Barnaby had opened up and become his best friend. He leaned back in the chair as Bunny caught the rabbit in the towel and gingerly picked it up.

'I don't see what difference it would've made, you still would've called me when you couldn't find it.'

Bunny had lifted the bundle to his chest, and was stroking its ears, the same as Kotetsu had been; when Kotetsu looked at him, his face showed unease, as if he expected the bunny to jump at any moment.

The blonde rabbit had poked its head out of the towel, and from what Kotetsu could see, was nuzzling into the hesitant petting.

'Look, Bunny, he likes you!'

Barnaby still looked worried, even as the rabbit settled and snored lightly; Kotetsu attributed this to Bunny realizing he now had a pet version of his nickname.

How coincidental that Wild Tiger would adopt a tiger tabby and Bunny would have forced upon him a fluffy blonde rabbit on the same rainy, calm day.


End file.
